Destiny: A New Light Rises
by Lightsguardian
Summary: A hunter awakens in the cosmodrome in Old Russia. Follow his journey through all of destiny 1 and 2. Bad at summaries. English in not my first language. Written in celebration of Destiny New Light and Shadowkeep
1. 1: A New Light

"Guardian.. Guardian?"

As I opened my eyes, I felt the cold metal against my back.

"Eyes up, guardian!" The voice said.

I looked up to see a little white drone, flying in the air and glowing.

"It worked.. You're alive! You don't know how long I was looking for you" The voice went on, seemingly coming from the drone.

"Do I know you?" I said, my voice sounding coarse and rough.

"I am a ghost. YOUR ghost now. You've been dead a long time so you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand."

I shifted my gaze to myself and, by the looks of it, he was telling the truth. I was wearing a ragged shirt that might have been white in the past, but now was grey and dusty. I also had some navy trousers that looked like they came out of a trash can and a jacket with medals, unrecognisable with rust. I had a name tag on the jacket, reading Charles Smith.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'll explain later. This is Fallen territory. It isn't safe here. I have to get you to the city, guardian." He continued.

"Charles" I interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is Charles, I think"

"That won't matter unless we get back. Run inside unless you want your second life to end quickly." He shouted back.

I got up and ran to a door in the wall in front of me. Meanwhile I took in the sight.

The wall was tall and rusted, looking like it had been abandoned for centuries. There was a logo with what seemed to be Russian.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In old Russia." I heard him say "This place was a cosmodrome full of colony ships. Until the Collapse, that is."

"The Collapse?"

""I'll explain when we get out."

At this point, we had already arrived and the inside was dark. I could only see what little my ghost's light could reveal, which was a path forward.

We went through a door and we were suddenly in a huge open space.

"Wait here. I'll get the power on." The ghost explained as he flew away and left me in the dark.

A few seconds later the lights turned on. He returned and suddenly, the alarms started blaring and, at the end of the path, i saw a bizarre creature.

It had red and blue clothing covering its body. Above a ragged red scarf laid an open mouth with a wide grin and razor sharp teeth. It had four small, glowing eyes and ragged hair atop its head. It holded an electric knife in one hand and a pistol in the other.

I instantly ran towards it and started punching it until it fell to the ground. Then, I saw a sign on the wall: a gun and an arrow pointing right. I followed it and, sure enough, a arrived at a small armory.

Looking at the arsenal, i took an old assault rifle, a rusted shotgun and a combat knife. Then I put a set of combat armor on and fixed the helmet on my head.

The visor suddenly activated. I could see information on my gun, my vitals and a small marker floating on the door, as well as a radar on the corner.

"Ghost?" I called out

"Relax. I only started up the visor software on your helmet. The marker will lead you to an old ship I saw while I was searching. The radar shows allies and enemies. Pick up your things and move fast." He explained.

I did as I was told. After crossing a corridor full of mines, I arrived in a large room. The walls were made of concrete and there were rusty beams holding up a metal ceiling full of holes. The far wall had a hole in it that could fit a small car.

Another creature like the one before junped out. Bu this time, I saw a red bar over its head, as well as the word "Dreg".

"Ghost, why is there a bar on its head?"

"Oh, I forgot. The visor can detect their vitals and identify the name of the enemies. Could be useful." He said through the comms in my helmet.

I put my rifle up and I pulled the trigger. The shot ringed and its head dissapeared in a small hisssing cloud of ether. Then, more enemies came into the room from a side door.

One by one I took them out. Some of them, identified as vandals in my visor had four arms and used rifles, but they were easy to take out. Then I followed the door they came from, crossed two broken fans and exited in a small steppe. I could see some dregs and vandals, accompanied by some drones marked as shanks.

To avoid any problem, I sneaked around the area and stabbed the vandal guarding the door I had to go through.

Once inside, I found the ship. Under it was a captain. It was bigger than the rest of fallen. He had a weird headpiece and used two swords as well as a shotgun. I took some time but I managed to kill him.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean." He said as he came out and scanned the ship.

"Will it fly?" I asked desperately.

"I can make it work" The ghost reassured.

Suddenly the engine starts humming and the ship starts floating up.

"Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it just might get us to The City. Now, about thattransmat... I'm bringing you in" He shouted as some fallen entered the room.

I saw a flash of light and I was suddenly inside the ship.

"Alright, turning on autopilot" He informed me.

Then we both went to the quarters in the back of the ship.

"Alright. Explanation time. NOW."


	2. 2: Arrival

So apparently, I had been dead for about 300 years, according to my Ghost. My death, during the collapse, was barely before humanity was reduced to just small nomadic groups, who ended up building and defending the City. The world was really messed up.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked as we approached The Tower.

"Not much. You should just go down to the hangar and get Amanda to repair the ship first. Then go down to the Guardian Hall and meet up with Cayde." The ghost answered.

"Who?"

"The Hunter Vanguard. He guides operations from the tower since he lost the dare to his friend andal brask. He can help you get started."

I left my ship and went to ask what I was supposed to do. The Guardian Hall was nearly filled by a table around which three people stood. A woman in purple robes noticed me and said something I couldn't hear to the exo standing a few feet away. He turned and saw me, and he made an exaggerated eye roll. I walked up to him and we started to talk.

"So, new in this business of being a guardian?" He playfully asked.

"I was told you could help me." was my only response.

"They were right. Name's Cayde-6. You?"

"Charles."

"Well Charles, let me tell you how we work here."

After a long conversation I was finally told what I should do. My current ship's engine was rusty and nneeded a replacement. However, these ships' parts were only found in pre-collapse facilities. I could only get arpund Earth right now. I was told that the cosmodrome where I woke up could have pieces.

The search wasn't easy but, after some exploration, I took it from the dead body of a Fallen Archon. Before I could go back home, I got a transmission from the Tower.

I got into the Observatory, following its orders. The dark hallways were unpleasant, smelling of dampness and rot. We finally reached a dark hall and the radar detected heavy movement above.

Nothing could have prepared us for the chilling screech that we heard. A hellush creature, identified as a thrall by my visor, ran down some stairs. It looked like a beast made of bone. Its torso leaned forward and its thin arms, ending in flesh-rending claws hanged sñightly back. Its face lacked eyes, being simply a surface with little ridges along the middle inserted in a bony skull.

The fight was rough. After the thrall came a group of acolytes with an orange armor and three glowing green eyes, thrying to blast me with purple projectiles. We found a wizard, the master of this small group acoording to my Ghost. I sighed with relief as the shrapnel from my shotgun blew through its head.

"You need to meet the speaker." the Ghost broke the silence "Now."

A.N.

Short chapter. Vacation is vacation. May update more.


End file.
